You're Smile
by Raynette
Summary: cerita ini berkisah mengenai seorang nona muda tomboy yang berusaha memenuhi keinginan keluarganya untuk menjadi seorang yang anggun dan berwibawa. Usahanya dibantu oleh seorang anak dari pengusaha besar yang bersikap bagaimana seorang pangeran.


Shiozaki Hime

Sohma Ai

Hougo Sun

Kanzato Miki

Youna Kaname

Mitsuzaka Nagisa

Shiozaki Isshiki

Halo semua, ak shiozaki Hime gadis berumur 16 tahun kelas 2 SMU. Aku mungkin bias dibilang berasal dari keluarga berdarah bangsawan. Ayahku menempati posisi ke-4 dalam pemegang saham terbesar di daratan Asia Timur. Tetapi jujur saja, aku tidak menginginkan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup layaknya gadis biasa.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku harus pergi secara diam- diam –alias kabur-dari penjara bernama rumah itu, karena tepat pada pukul 18:00 sore ini ayahku –Shiozaki Shugo- akan berusaha untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak teman sepermainannya. Sudah berkali-kali aku kabur dan acara perjodohan –mengerikan dan menyebalkan- yang diselenggarakan oleh ayahku.

"Hari ini aku harus pergi kemana ya?" Karena –mungkin- aku sudah terlalu sering kabur, aku pun jadi bingung harus pergi kemana. "Yang penting kabur dulu saja lah. Kemananya sih gampang."

Akhirnya sekali lagi aku berhasil kabur dari rumah tersebut. Aku berhasil keluar dari jendela kamarku –yang berada di lantai dua- dengan menggunakan kain sprei kasurku –yang sangat besar-. Aku menghela nafasku –saat berjalan menjauhi rumah ku- sebagai tanda lega karena telah sukses untuk yang kesekian kali –meski pada saat pulang pasti dimarahi lagi.

DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK!

Spontan ak menoleh kearah suara keras itu berasal. Ternyata...

"SUN!" Teriak ku pada seorang pria -berambut putih menggunakan seragam SMU dengan tangan yang dmasukkan ke dalam saku celana yang ternyata adalah sahabat ku- sedang menendang-nendang vanding machine. Pria itu pun menoleh kearahku. Ah, dia memang Sun, Hougo Sun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mesinnya rusak, ya sampai kau tending-tendang begitu?"

"Yah, kalau tidak rusak untuk apa ku tending-tendang?" Tanggap Sun sambil menghisap rokok yang ia dapatkan setelah ia tending vanding mechine tadi.

Sejenak aku terdiam memperhatikan wajahnya. Terdapat memar di sebelah kanan pipi Sun. Juga pelipis yang mengeluarkan darah namun tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup poni nya yang agak panjang. Aku pun menyibakkan poni nya.

"Aw! Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sepertinya tangan ku mengenai luka nya. "Berkelahi lagi?" Tanyaku sambil menurunkan dan merapikan lagi poninya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Sun, kau ini... Tidak ada hentinya berkelahi. Dengan siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, tidak perlu dibahas."

"Hmm....Bagaimana mereka? Tidak ada yang meninggal kan?"

"Kau gila? Tidak tentu saja."

"Bagus!" Sun adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil. Ia seorang berandalan yang mahir berkelahi, urakan tentu nya. Sebenarnya ia adalah mantan atlit taewondo. Ia telah lulus ujian dan telah meraih sabuk hitamnya. Namun karena terlalu banyak merokok, ia memiliki penyakit paru-paru dan dokter tidak megizinkan untuk melanjutkan karir nya. Tapi meski begitu, aneh iya tetap merokok.

"Bocah, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kabur lagi?"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocaah! Hime! Hime! Namaku Hiiimeee!" Sejak kecil Sun tidak pernah memanggil namaku baik nama keluarga ku ataupun nama kecilku. "Kabur lagi?" Tanyanya memotong. "He-eh, begitu lah. Perjodohan lagi" Jawabku

"Ooh." Jawabnya singkat. Sejenak kami berdua terdiam.

"Oh, iya!" Suara ku pun memecahkan kesenyuian ini –dengan memukulkan tangan ku yang dikepal di atas tangan kiri ku-. "Hmm? Kenapa?" Tanya Sun dengan rokok yang masih menempel di mulutnya. "Kenapa aku tidak menikah saja dengan mu?" Tanyaku dengan ringan. Rokok yang tadinya menempel di mulut Sun pun terlempar. Sepertinya ia terkejut. "Jangan bercanda!" ternyata ia memang terkejut.

"Hhhahahahahaha aku hanya bercanda. Sampai kapan pun kita ini sahabat, kan, Sun?" Tanyaku sambil melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pundak Sun.

"Sejak kapan aku menganggapmu sahabatku?"

"Waa! Kejaam!"

"Kau ku anggap sahabat asal kau gantikan rokok ku yang sudah kau jatuhkan tadi." Dengan wajah datarnya ia menjawab dan ku tahu ia hanya bercanda.

"Apaa? Jadi Selama ini.. aku sia-sia menganggap mu sahabat."

"Jangan mulai.... terserah kau sajalah."

"Heehehehe." Di saat kami sedang tertawa bersama. Terdengar dari kejauhan suara derap langkah seseorang yang sedang berlari menghampiri kami. Nagisa! Ternyata orang itu adalah pelayan –yang masih seumuran- di rumah ku.

"Hime-kun! Kali ini kau harus kembali!" Nagisa berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Rambutnya yang pirang terurai berantakan terkena keringatnya. Badannya yang lebih berbentuk –dibandingkan dengan ku yang lurus seperti papan- terlihat basah berkeringat. Sepertinya ia berlari sambil mencariku.

"Ada apa Nagisa?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan Muda Isshiki....Tuan Muda Isshiki akan segera pulang!" Sejenak aku terdiam terkejut. Kakakku, Shiozaki Isshiki adalah yang paling mengerikan di rumah. Bukan wajahnya, ia terlalu tampan. Ia sangat populer di sekolah. Rambut pirang nya yang panjang membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran di jaman kerajaan classic. Tapi, sifatnya begitu bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya. Dibandingkan dengan ayah atau ibu, kakakku lebih di segani. Ia terlalu dingin, wibawanya yang tinggi, dan ia jarang berbicara. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya. Sepertinya ia membenciku. Kakak selalu melihatku dengan pandangan dingin, baik di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Kakak selalu terlihat ramah jika sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kakak sedang rapat OSIS di sekolah?" Selain popular akan ketampanannya, kakak juga terkenal akan kepintaran nya dan aktif dalam kegiatan OSIS. Berbeda jauh dengan ku adiknya.

Sun langsung menoleh kea rah ku setelah mendengar pernyataan Nagisa. Ia mengetahui semua tentang ku karena aku yang selalu bercerita padanya.

"Tadi, tuan muda menelpon, ia meminta agar kami menyiapkan makan malam karena ia akan segera pulang dan ia menanyakan tentang Hime-kun. Sepertinya....tuan muda mengetahui tentang perjodohan yang akan di adakan nanti malam, maka dari itu ia segera pulang agar Hime-kun tidak kabur lagi. Sebaiknya, Hime-kun pulang sekarang juga."

"Ahh... Baiklah. Sun, maaf aku harus pergi. Hati-hati, Sun. Daaaaaag!" Aku pun pergi –berlari- menjauhi Sun. "Bersikaplah tenang..." Terdengar suara Sun dari belakang ku. Aku pun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Sun hanya menatap terdiam kepergian Hime. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini. Ia merasa kesal. Ia berjalan dan menghampiri tiang listrik yang ada di dekatnya. Ia terus menatap tiang tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengepal dengan keras hingga bergetar, dengan keras ia memukul tiang itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan. Ia marah, ia kesal dengan diri nya yang tidak pernah bisa membantu keadaan Hime. Ia tidak bisa ikut campur pada urusan keluaraga Hime. Sun pernah melakukan perjanjian dengan Isshiki beberapa tahun lalu. Sun di ijinkan berteman dengan Hime, dengan syarat ia tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi keluarga Hime –meskipun Hime selalu menceritakan semuanya pada Sun-

"Tch! Sial! Sial!" Sun terus memukuli tiang tersebut hingga tangan nya terlihat memerah. Sun sangat menyayangi Hime melebihi dari seorang teman. Bukan berarti ia menyukai hime, tapi Sun telah menganggap Hime seperti adik nya sendiri.

"Isshiki.. Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja Hime padaku jika kau tidak mau menganggapnya seperti adik mu sendiri. . . . . Hime., maafkan aku. . Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mu."

Sun pun terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan emosinya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan melemaskannya. Ia berpikir. Hime, aku berharap perjodohan mu kali ini bisa di batalkan lagi...

Sampailah aku di depan pintu rumah ku. Aku membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk berlari ke rumah ku. Keringat bercucuran d leherku dan di kedua sisi pipi ku. Sebelum membuka pintu, ak merapikan rambutku yang kusut. Nagisa -yang berlari bersama dengan ku- sudah masuk terlebih dahulu lewat pintu belakang. Aku tidak bisa mengikutinya, pasti ada Yamato-san, ketua pelayan yang selalu memonitori ku sepanjang hari. Ia selalu menceramahi ku.

Aku kira kakak belum sampai, karena perjalanan dari sekolah memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam dengan itu pun dengan menaikki mobil. Sekolah kami agak jauh.

Ku buka pintu yang besar itu. Saat masuk ku pinta para pelayan untuk tetap diam agar pak Yamato tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Aku berjalan dengan kedua ujung kaki ku agar langkah kaki ku pun tidak terdengar. Saat kaki ku menginjak anak tangga ke-24 dari 50 anak tangga. Seseorang memanggilku...

"Kenapa perlu mengendap-endap?" Suara itu... Saat aku menoleh dengan perlahan-lahan. Kakak! Ia sudah sampai! Matilah aku! Aku menghentikan langkah ku dan terdiam menunduk menghadap ke arah kakak ku. Matanya tetap memandang ku dengan dingin.

"Darimana? Kabur lagi?"

"Aku..."

"Pergi ke kamarmu. Aku akan memanggil perias untuk merias mu. Pukul 18:00 nanti kau sudah harus selesai dan langsung turun ke ruang makan." Kakak langsung memutar badannya dan pergi ke ruang baca yang berada di seberang tangga –berbentuk Y yang begitu besar- ini.

Ak pun melanjutkan langkah ku dengan lemas. Langkah pun terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar ku. Aku membuka pintu –berwarna kuning muda- itu sambil menghela nafas dan dengan tangan yang tidak bertenaga. Aku duduk di depan meja rias –meskipun tidak pantas di sebut meja rias karena tidak ada satupun alat make up- yang terdapat di samping kasurku. Aku memandangi wajah ku yang terpantul pada cermin di depan ku. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Banyak gadis-gadis yang menginginkan hal seperti ini. Tapi, apa bagusnya, sih? Membosankan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Pasti tukang rias sialan itu.

"Ya, ya. Sebentar aku buka."

"Permisi nona. Aku diminta untuk-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Rias aku dengan cepat dan jangan buat aku Nampak seperti badut. Ingat itu! Kau tidak akan hidup tenang jika kau melakukan hal itu terhadapku."

"Baik, nona. Saya mengerti."

Wanita –menor dengan make up-make up nya itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku ku sambil menggandong tas – yang sepertinya- berisi alat-alat rias. Aku benci di rias! Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Biasanya kalau aku sedang stress, aku selalu berendam dalam bath tub cukup lama untuk mendinginkan kepala ku. Tapi kali ini, disaat stress ku memuncak, aku tidak bisa mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan semua itu, karena wanita ber-make up tebal ini menungguku di luar untuk meriasku.

Akhirnya waktu ku untuk menjadi gadis yang sesungguhnya pun tiba. "Tutup matamu, nona." Wanita itu berkata. Aku pun mengikuti kata-katanya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti aku hanya cukup diam dan menunggu hasilnya. Jika aku tidak puas, cukup pergi ke wastafel dan mencucinya dan meminta wanita ini untuk melakukan yang lebih baik.


End file.
